


But I'm a Waitress

by mrs_hayleyatwell



Category: Agent Carter (TV), But I'm a Cheerleader (1999)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_hayleyatwell/pseuds/mrs_hayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Agent Carter/But I'm A Cheerleader crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm a Waitress

When I got out of the car an older woman greeted me right away, "I'm Mrs. Fry, and welcome to True Directions."

As her son took away my luggage, she went on about how it was a good time to be there and I was just the right age. Load of bullshit. 

As I was walking to the door, my parents were waving a sad goodbye. Even though it was only about 8 weeks, we both knew it was going to feel like forever. The "nice" lady walked me to her office which was just an addition to the-what I would call-living room. She told me to take a seat and I did. 

"So, Angie is it?"

I looked down, trying not to speak, and nodded. 

"The others arrived yesterday so I'll catch you up: This here is a two month program designed to keep away anything... unnatural. It's only a 5 step program." she took a breath, "Let's start with the first step, Admitting You're A Homosexual."

I looked up, a little angered and I little sad.

"When you see a woman, in a tight skirt or in the locker room, do you think any unnatural thoughts?"

"I don't think they're unnatural." I said, feeling a little guilty of my actions.

"You don't think they're wrong, but Angie, they are. Until you admit you're abnormality, you will wear this." She passed a very cheaply made gown over the large desk. It looked like and felt like hospital gown more than anything. "You will have the right to wear what all the other girls do once you have passed the first step." She took a trudging pause, "This is a long, hard road to glory, Angie. There is a lot of temptation you must fight to feel completely righteous in all of your actions and thoughts. You will have to win this battle. Until then, I'd like you to meet one of our other victims, Hilary."

A dark haired girl walked into the blue-brown room. She stood beside my chair, waiting for headbitch to give instructions on what she should do now.

"Hilary, show Angie around and get to know each other."

I walked out of the door, following the taller woman. She started giving instructions immediately as we walked along the building, "Wake up at 7. Breakfast starts at 8. Then group therapy thereafter until lunchtime, which starts at 12. During the afternoon, we have free time to hang out and do whatever. And then we move indoors for orientating exercises. Family therapy on the weekends." Putting her hand on the doorknob, "You really didn't miss a lot." 

We walked into the bedroom for all girls. There were six twin sized beds and all the walls were painted a bright pink. As I skimmed the room, my eyes stopped at a girl on the only currently occupied bed.

"This is were we sleep." Hilary pointed out, "but there is NO inappropriate behavior allowed."

"Inappropriate?" I asked.

"No, inappropriate like hooking up." The girl on the bed spoke up.

Hilary left the room and so did I. 

"Who was that?" 

"Never mind her, that's Peggy. She's a bitch sometimes." 

She looked at the oversized chart nailed to the outer wall, "Step 1. Admitting you're a homosexual." She breathed in, "I'm a homosexual... See? it's easy."

I nodded quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it does sound almost exactly to the movie but I'm trying to make it sound as much like Peggy and Angie as I can! :)


End file.
